Elentyia - a light that cannot be broken
by Elentyia-lightbringer
Summary: 20 years after the war, Aelin and Rowan rule Terrassen side by side. Their children Lyria, Sam and Elentyia posses powers like their parents, however no one has ever seen the magic that Elentyia wields.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 1:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It had been 20 years since the war, yet Aelin still jolted from sleep from the horrors of her dreams. Aelin sat up in bed as the first lights of dawn crept through the windows. "Morning, Fireheart." Rowans low grumble sounded somewhere next to her. "Morning, Buzzard." Was her only reply before she set off down the hall to wake the kids. Today was a big day. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dorian sat in a carriage Manon at his side, arm linked through his, head leaning on his shoulder. They had been on this carriage for days travelling to Terrasen. It had been too long since he had last seen his friends, especially Aelin. Across from him sat 3 children. Asterin, Sorcha and Gavin. Asterin had moon white hair like her mother, however had his sapphire blue eyes he could not currently see as she slept. Sorcha's eyes were burnt golden like Manon's, but her hair was raven black like his own. The opposite of her older sisters. Gavin, his only son, was a child version of himself. They had the same features. Asterin was only 17, heir to the throne of Daleana. Sorcha 13 and Gavin 8 there were many schemes to trash Asterin's coronation. All his children possessed some of his magic, Gavin's the strongest. The girls had little of Dorian's magic only being able to summon snowballs to throw at Gavin, however they had the deadly iron from Manon's bloodline. All of them had blueblood. Manon and Dorian had joined their kingdoms with a new name, it was to hard to rule to kingdoms if they were to be together. Dorian to deep in his thoughts didn't notice Manon's gaze till she kissed his cheek and looked back at their slumbering children. Tomorrow they would be in Terrassen to visit their family of the north. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chaol sat in the carriage following behind his best friend Dorians. Yrene starring out the window beside him had her fingers entwined with his. Across from him sat the twins. Nikloia and Yuliana. They both had his chocolate brown eyes and hair, but their mothers tanned skin. They were 15 and always arguing about who would one day become Daleana's captain of the guard. The leaned against each other and Kaltain drooled on her brother's shoulder in her sleep. That was just a war waiting to happen. He smirked, wondering who's side he would take in that argument. His and Dorian's children were as close as siblings, just like they were and for days they had been itching to see their cousin's in the north./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 2: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rowan got out of bed seconds after Aelin stomped down the hall to wake up the kids. Today their friends from the south were coming to visit. He looked out the window to the large city below, spring flowers decorating the kingdom in a rainbow of colours. He couldn't ever be happier than he was now. His mate down the hall with his children. His own children. He could barely believe that the gods had allowed for this kind of peace to last so long, but he was grateful. So, so, so grateful. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aelin tried as hard as she could to silently creak open her son's bedroom door. She crept up to Sam's bed, his blond shaggy head peaking up under the blankets. He had his father's green eyes, although he had the golden hair from her line. He suddenly turned to face her and said, "I know I'm gorgeous mum, but it's a bit creepy for you to be staring at me while I sleep.". definitely got the attitude from her. "Just get ready.". He was blessed by Mala fire-bringer like herself, he could easily burn their kingdom to the ground, though he wouldn't. Sam grumbled and got out of bed. He towered of her and gave her a big hug before he trudged over to his bathroom suit. He was only 17 and he was just shorter than Aedion, heavily muscled like Rowan. Aelin slipped out of the room back into the hallway to wake her eldest daughter. She knocked on the next door down the hall, knowing Lyria preferred her privacy. The door swung open, Lyria standing in a rose-pink dress, with gold embroidery. Her silver hair in a long braid flopped across her shoulder, those Ashryver eyes sparkling bright in the morning light. Lyria had her father's powerful icy magic, meaning there would always be those arguments of who is better. Lyria's ice or Sam's flames. Lyria was only a year younger than Sam, so she could still beat his ass in training. "Don't worry mum, I'm already ready.". Organized like her father. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right, should've known. Meet us in the great hall for breakfast at 9." Aelin said peering at the clock on the nightstand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ok." Aelin kissed her on the forehead before heading down the hall to the last bedroom. Her and Lyria were the same height now and she hoped it stayed that way. She did not want to be the shortest in the family. Well she did still have one other child, who would surely never outgrow her. Aelin stopped in front of the last door in the hallway. She lifted her hand to knock, but changed her mind knowing the little girl inside wouldn't mind. Aelin stood in the doorway smiling at her youngest daughter, Elentyia. When she was born Aelin and Rowan knew that she was special and unique. Elentyia sat by the window, her maid Alita brushing her long locks. Her hair was chocolate brown that glinted reddish-gold in morning light. The brown hair was no doubt from the Ashryver line, as her cousin Galan had the same deep brown. Freckles scattered across her face and down her arms. She was in a beautiful, off the shoulder, Terrasen green silk dress with silver embroidery. Elentyia looked up from her book and beamed at her mother, her eyes sparkling with joy. Elentyia's eyes were the most beautiful in all kingdoms. One pine green and the other turquoise ringed with gold. Aelin almost teared up at seeing her daughter. It was a miracle she was still alive, after what happened when she was only five. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"8 years ago /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Letty, where are you." Aelin was playing hide and seek with her family having found everyone else, but Letty she was starting to get worried. Lyria, Sam and Rowan were in hawk form scouting from above looking for a little brown head running around in the bush. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rowan soared high above the tree's, his heart thudding in his chest. He emhad /emto find her. He heard Lyria and Sam's screech signaling that the area of forest they searched was clear. Elentyia wasn't over there. She had to be somewhere. Rowan almost gave up all hope when he saw a small, brown haired figure walking through a cave entrance. Thank the gods there she is. He glided down toward the ground, shifting into a stride when he reached the ground. He tugged on the leash connecting him and Aelin to let her now he'd found Letty. emI found her. /emThere was a small tug in response. emThank god. /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Letty, lets go home.". He stopped dead in his tracks, heart stuttering as he beheld his daughters small form standing in front of a floating orb. Magic swirled around it as it glowed bright in the dark cave. "Pretty." Letty's small voice rang through the cave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Letty stop!". Her little hand reached out to grab the orb. Light exploded from the cave and Rowan had to shield his eyes. Suddenly all the light was sucked back into the cave into Elentyia's small little chest. She lay on the ground sobbing slightly at the sudden outburst of magic. Rowan sprinted to his daughter on his knees picking her up into his arms. "Letty, shhh. It's ok. It's ok.". What in the rutting hell was that. He ran out of the cae to the clearing where the rest of his family waited, Letty bouncing slightly in his arms. "Rowan what happened.". Rowan recited what had just happened and Aelin's face suddenly was a mask of calm rage. They rushed Elentyia back to the palace and to the healers. The told Lyria and Sam to wait in their rooms. "What happened to her!" Rowan all but screamed at the healer. Elentyia sat in Aelin's lap, Aelin stroking her hair. "We have never seen anything like this, but we have some theories on what it is." The healer replied hastily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What." Rowan said trying to calm himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We have been searching through the old books on magic and have found a legend about a magical orb that contained all the elements." The healer placed a huge book on the table with a thud. "Is this what it looked like." Rowan studied the picture for a second before replying /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You see majesty, it is said that whoever finds the orb will be gifted by the gods. They will be able to wield the elements to their will." The healer said fear in his old eyes. Rowan was so tense Aelin thought his muscles would just snap. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is there a way to cure this?", Aelin asked, standing up and handing Letty to Rowan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am very sorry majesty, but she will be cursed with the power till the day she dies, when the orb will return to it's cave. I am very sorry." The healer added hastily at seeing the devastation in her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thankyou for your help." And with that the family left the room to tell the rest of the court what had happened. Elentyia would need special training to hone her powers. emAll /emthe elements. One small tantrum could rip the world in two. Since then Elentyia had been grateful for everything in life, knowing how easily everything could change. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Present Day /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Morning mum.", Letty said snapping her mother back to reality./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Your up early." Aelin said trying to wipe and grief from her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well today is an important day. I can't wait to see everyone." Letty was very close with Sorcha, them being the same age. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We are having breakfast in the great hall at 9. Meet us in the foyer." Aelin walked over to give Elentyia a kiss before heading towards the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You better get ready now mum." Elentyia said just as Aelin was on the threshold. Bossy just like her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh yes I better hurry." Aelin said with a smirk and head back down the hallway to her own room. They all shared a big family suit. When you first entered there was a large foyer with green slik curtains leading through to the large sitting area and dining room. On the left side of the sitting room was a hallway sectioned of with the veil of golden beads. They all had their own studies and bathrooms connected to their bedrooms. It made spending time with the family so much easier. Aelin walked into the bathroom to get ready, Rowan already fixing his hair. "Everything alright." He asked seeming to scent Aelin's worry. "All good. The girls are up and Sam is getting ready.". Rowan looked her dead in the eye, his look seeming to say, emwhat's wrong? /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nothing's wrong. /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"His glare only intensified and Aelin just gave up. "I was just thinking about Letty. She seemed so happy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""and what's wrong with that." He said confusion written all over his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I just made me think of what it would be like if she'd never entered that cave." Tears rolled down her cheek. Rowan wiped one from the side of face, thumb holding her chin so she would look at him when he said "It is no one's fault of what happened and we should be thanking the gods she is still alive." Aelin nodded and Rowan bent down to give her a kiss before going to get changed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 3: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lysandra sat next to Aedion in the great hall there children across from them. After they had adopted Evangeline they had two more kids. Athena and Jayden. Athena had deep brown hair and Ashryver eyes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked very similar to Elentyia especially both of them being 13. Jayden had blond hair and Lysandra's emerald green eyes. He was 15 same as Chaol and Yrene's twins, the three always got up to all sorts of mischief. All her children were shapeshifters like her and sometimes she wished they weren't. Evangeline was now 22 and was very beautiful. Elide and Lorcan sat further down the table with their daughter Marion. She was 8 and was stunning. She looked just like her mother and possessed the same magic as her father. Suddenly the guard at the door stomped his swords pommel on the stone floor and the court stood. He announced, "The royal family of Terrassen, Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and King Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius." Then, Aelin and Rowan entered the room side by side and everyone bowed, including her and Aedion and the rest of her family sitting on the dais. Aelin was in a beautiful sky-blue gown with sleaves that went to hair wrists. Hair was half up half down, a gold crown adorning her head. Rowan was in a matching sky-blue uniform, a gold crown also atop his head. As Rowan and Aelin made their way to the dais where they would sit with them the guard continued, "Crown Prince Sam Whitethorn Galathynius, heir to the throne of Terrassen." Sam entered the room his wavy blond hair neat, wearing his green uniform. Gold crown similar to his father's on his head. No doubt girls were falling to their knees at the sight of him. Everyone bowed as Sam silently walked up the steps to the dais. "Crown Princess of Terrassen, Lyria Whitethorn Galathynius.". Lyria walked through the doors her rose-pink dress flowing around her. Silver hair braided, gold tiara on her head. She was beautiful just like her mother. Finally, the guard added, "Crown Princess Elentyia Whitethorn Galathynius.". Elentyia swept into the room with grace seeming to light up the hall as she went. Her green silk dress swaying in the slight wind the followed her everywhere. Her chocolate brown hair was unbound only held by her gold tiara. Her eyes bright with joy as she joined the rest of the family at the table. Lysandra sat beside her best friend Aelin, Aedion on her other side. She stared around at her family, so glad this world has finally found peace. Tonight she would again see the rest of her family. /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 4: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elentyia stood in the castle courtyard ready for her daily training. She had just finished breakfast so she hoped she wouldn't chuck it all up on her father. She was surrounded by her best friends. She trained with them every day her father instructing them. On her left was Emilia. She had golden brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She had the most amazing smile Letty had seen and was sometimes jealous of her beauty, though she shouldn't be. On her right was Liam. He had blonde shaggy hair and greenish blue eyes, that sparkled with joy. Emilia lifted her arms to the sky and large vines erupted from the earth. They spiraled up into the sky, roses blooming all over. It bent over in an arch above them shielding them from the sun. "Well done." Rowan said then he nodded to Liam who smiled even wider than he already was. Letty didn't think he could possibly get his mouth to stretch any further. He was blessed with powers of thunder and lighting. Dark clouds began to brew overhead. emCrack! /emLightning shot from the sky right into Emilia's vine archway. The large green stalks disintegrated, and the remains rained down on them like snow. Emilia frowned at him and he just stuck out his tongue. Letty clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Rowan raised his brows at her, and she braced herself. First, she shot pillars of ice from the ground water swirling around it. She then shot her hands forward it at the pillars of ice and they melted to water. Flowers spurted from the small pond, before a small tornado ripped them from the ground. Then she dropped to her knees as a glowing shield of light domed over her. She splayed her hands on the grass and darkness spread from her fingertips inching up from the inside of the shield. When the black reached the top of her glowing dome, she shot her hands out to shatter the shield. All the elements. Ice, water, wind, fire, earth, light and dark. Her friends just stared at her; mouths slightly open in awe. Though they had seen her practice multiple times they still looked at her as if she was a god that just fell from the sky. She just smirked and dusted the dirt from her pants. "Getting better, but you need more control at the end. You don't accidently want to hit all of us with that." Rowan said with a proud smile on his face. She nodded, and then walked over to the drinks table with her friends. "I still can't believe you can do that." Emilia said knocking over the side of the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Watch it!" Liam yelled catching it in his hand, as he went to grab and apple. Emilia and Letty burst out laughing, Liam just rolled his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. "Hurry up you 3." Rowan yelled from across the courtyard. Every morning after breakfast, they would train for 2 hours. After warm up, if you could call that a warm up, they would spar each other. Emilia against Liam and Letty against her father. Emi and Liam had already started, their blades clanging in the background. Letty started down her father and whispered deathly quiet, "I'm going to beat you today." Then she lunged sword head straight for Rowans side. He dogged it then swung his sword around to meet Letty's. "Only if you can catch me first." He taunted knowing she was short tempered like her mother. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 5:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aelin stood in the courtyard archway watching her daughter and mate spar. It was amazing how quickly Letty sliced her blade through the air, coming very close to hitting Rowan. She looked over at Emi and Liam. Their parents were part of her royal guard, though she was certain they weren't siblings. "Haha, I got you." Letty was standing over Rowan a shallow slice in his arms. It was obvious though that he had gotten her multiple times as there were healing cuts and bruises all over her. Rowan's smile was frightening as he got back up ready for round 2. Aelin walked over to them with the same swagger she'd always had. "Looks like you finally landed a blow on the greatest warrior of all time." Aelin said poking Letty in the stomach to make her laugh. She giggled swatting away her mother's hand and said, "I am the greatest warrior of all time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Try me." was all Aelin said as she shot a ball of flame right at Letty's arm. A shield of pure light was there before it could even touch her. Then a long vine came and twisted itself around Aelin squeezing tight. By now everyone else had moved to the edge of the courtyard to witness the queen and princess dual with each other. Flames engulfed Aelin and the vine disintegrated. Then a circle of flame surrounded the princess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*sorry this chapter was short*/span/p 


End file.
